In order to find desired content, a computer user often makes use of a search service. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for example, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. Generally, to utilize a search service, a user initially opens a web browser and navigates to a home page associated with the particular search service. Thereafter, the user can enter a search query to obtain desired search results, for example, via a search box provided by the search service. Such a search process can be time consuming and inefficient, particularly if a user is utilizing an application(s) independent of a web browser.